Ingvar the Plunderer
Ingvar the Plunderer is the last boss in Utgarde Keep. He directs the attacks on Valgarde from the balcony over the waterfall in Daggercap Bay. Dark Ranger Marrah wants his head for the quest . Attacks and abilities Health: 120,015 HP (phase 1); 120,015 HP (phase 2) Phase 1 *Staggering Roar: 2188-2812 damage to all enemies within 60 yards, interrupting any spells being cast for 6 sec. 2s cast, 2s cooldown *Smash: 13125-16875 physical damage to all enemies within a 10 yard cone in front of the caster. 3s cast, 2s cooldown. This can be easily avoided by stepping left or right, and when the casting is over, move back in front of Ingvar. *Cleave: Inflicts 150% of normal melee damage to an enemy and its nearest ally. *Enrage: Increases attack speed by 5% and size by 5% per cast. Stacks up to 50 times. Phase 2: Resurrection by Annhylde the Caller *Dreadful Roar: 3063-3937 shadow damage to all enemies within 60 yards, interrupting any spells being cast for 8 seconds. In addition, targets will take 5% more shadow damage. This effect can stack up to 40 times. 2s cast, 2s cooldown *Woe Strike: Deals 200% of normal melee damage and inflicts the target a curse known as Woe Strike. Any direct healing the target receives while afflicted with Woe Strike deals 1313-1687 Shadow damage to the healer. This effect lasts for 20 seconds or until the curse is dispelled. *Dark Smash: Deals 8750-11250 Shadow damage to all enemies within a 10 yard cone in front of the caster. In addition, deals 1750 to 2250 Shadow damage to all enemies, knocking them down for 2 seconds. 3s cast, 2s cooldown. See "Smash" to avoid it's damage. *Shadow Axe: Throws your Shadow Axe at a random target. The axe will arrive at the target and spin in place for 10 sec, dealing 1750 to 2250 damage per second to all nearby enemies. Tactics Tank Ingvar so that he is facing away from the group. It is essential that any melee class apart from the tank stays behind him. When he casts Smash (Phase 1) and Dark Smash (Phase 2), it is critical for the tank to move out of the 10 yards range in time (should be no problem since both abilities have a 3 second cast). Also make sure that you run directly away from any melee class behind him so that you don't accidentally turn him towards them (his Smash / Dark Smash go out in a cone and will most likely kill them off instantly). When he's about to roar, stop any spellcasting, or else that school will be locked for 6 seconds. Also, in the second phase, when he throws his axe at a party member, make sure they move away, as the axe will spin in place and not chase them. Loot Heroic Loot Quotes At the start of the encounter: "I'll paint my face with your blood!" When killed for the first time: "My life for the... death god!" When resurrected: "I return! A second chance to carve out your skull!" Killing a player: "Mjul orm agn gjor!" When killed for the second time: "No! I can do... better! I can..." External links Category:Bosses Category:Utgarde Keep mobs Category:Vrykul